DiVE!!
" " é o primeiro tema de abertura de Digimon Universe Appli Monsters. Letra Completa= - Romanização= "AI" just wanna dive into the future Tomo ni ikou saa Asu mo kyou mo bokutachi no tabi wa tsuzuku Puroroogu wa ima hashiridashita sono saki ni Te o nobashite tsukamitorouze freedom Zettaiteki shujinko, kanpeki na hiiro Nante, zannen... nare wa shinai kedo sa Kimi to boku nara donna kabe mo Koete yukeru sa so desho? (GO BUDDY GO) Oobahito sunzen no jouhou katana gendai mo Norikonashi hora tsugi no suteji e "AI" just wanna dive into the future Tomo ni ikou saa Asu mo kyou mo bokutachi no tabi wa tsuzuku Futari de hitotsu no sutoori nara nani mo kowaku wa nai Buttobashite torimodose universe Ano hi no chou wa mada kaze ni notte Nokoshita yume wo tsumugi tsuzuketeru Korekara saki ni tachimukau Yuuki wa sude ni moratta sa (Don't cry anymore) Connection start sekai no haato ni hi wo tomoshite Kimi no negai kieru sono mae ni "AI" just wanna DiVE into the future Tomo ni ikou saa Asu mo kyou mo bokutachi no tabi wa tsuzuku Shinogono itteta tte zettai nanimo kaerarenai Te wo tsunaide kimi to egaku new world Hikari no todokanai umi ni nemuru Kotae wo te ni ireru sono toki made Nando datte torai suru yo Kimi mo tsuitekite kureru yo ne? Dokomademo ikou mada minu suteeji e "AI" just wanna DiVE into the future Tomo ni ikou saa Asu mo kyou mo bokutachi no tabi wa tsuzuku Puroroogu wa ima hashiridashita sono saki ni Te wo nobashite tsukamitorou ze freedom ("AI" just wanna DiVE into the future now) Arakuruu jidai wo manten no smile de ("AI" just wanna DiVE into the future now) Buttobashite torimodose universe - Tradução= Eu só quero mergulhar no futuro Vem comigo, também A nossa viagem continuará pelo hoje e pelo amanhã O prólogo há muito que arrancou Estica a mão e tenta alcançar a liberdade O protagonista absoluto, um herói perfeito É pena, mas... não consigo habituar-me Juntos, não achas que conseguimos atravessar qualquer parede? (Vai Buddy, vai!) A actual sobrecarga informativa que nos deixa à beira da exaustão Deixa-a levar-te até ao próximo nível Eu só quero mergulhar no futuro Vem comigo, também A nossa viagem continuará pelo hoje e pelo amanhã Se formos dois nesta história, nada há a temer Abre caminho e reivindica o universo A borboleta daquele dia ainda está a voar Tecendo os sonhos que foram deixados para trás Erguendo-se perante qualquer obstáculo É essa a coragem que temos Inicia a conexão, acende um fogo no coração do mundo Antes que os nossos desejos desapareçam Eu só quero mergulhar no futuro Vem comigo, também A nossa viagem continuará pelo hoje e pelo amanhã Se não fizermos nada para além de reclamar, nada mudará Dêmos as mãos, vou desenhar um novo mundo contigo A repousar no oceano, onde a luz não chega Está a resposta que quero obter Tentarei quantas vezes for preciso Vens comigo, não vens? Iremos a qualquer lugar, a níveis que nunca vimos Eu só quero mergulhar no futuro Vem comigo, também A nossa viagem continuará pelo hoje e pelo amanhã O prólogo há muito que arrancou Estica a mão e tenta alcançar a liberdade (Eu só quero mergulhar no futuro, agora) Mesmo nestes tempos agitados, preenche o céu com sorrisos (Eu só quero mergulhar no futuro, agora) Abre caminho e reivindica o universo }} |-| TV size= - Romanização= "AI" just wanna dive into the future Tomo ni ikou saa Asu mo kyou mo bokutachi no tabi wa tsuzuku Puroroogu wa ima hashiridashita sono saki ni Te o nobashite tsukamitorouze freedom Zettaiteki shujinko, kanpeki na hiiro Nante, zannen... nare wa shinai kedo sa Kimi to boku nara donna kabe mo Koete yukeru sa so desho? (GO BUDDY GO) Oobahito sunzen no jouhou katana gendai mo Norikonashi hora tsugi no suteji e "AI" just wanna dive into the future Tomo ni ikou saa Asu mo kyou mo bokutachi no tabi wa tsuzuku Futari de hitotsu no sutoori nara nani mo kowaku wa nai Buttobashite torimodose universe - Tradução= Eu só quero mergulhar no futuro Vem comigo, também A nossa viagem continuará pelo hoje e pelo amanhã O prólogo há muito que arrancou Estica a mão e tenta alcançar a liberdade O protagonista absoluto, um herói perfeito É pena, mas... não consigo habituar-me Juntos, não achas que conseguimos atravessar qualquer parede? (Vai Buddy, vai!) A actual sobrecarga informativa que nos deixa à beira da exaustão Deixa-a levar-te até ao próximo nível Eu só quero mergulhar no futuro Vem comigo, também A nossa viagem continuará pelo hoje e pelo amanhã Se formos dois nesta história, nada há a temer Abre caminho e reivindica o universo }} Números de Faixas * DiVE!! - 1, 2 (KICM-91745, off vocal ver.) Notas e Referências Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Aberturas